Doll of Porcelain
by Vanessa Dragunova
Summary: When her father isn't there to protect her, she has to do by herself. The origin of Lili's love to fight.


I have to thank Kikay The Shark Girl 22 for giving me the idea in one of her reviews. She wanted to know how Lili got her hunger to fight, so here's the story told by Lili herself.

This is based on the events of her life before Tekken 5 DR.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Lili (that's why her POV, too) but she is Namco's.

* * *

**Doll of Porcelain**

Our gymnastics competition is settled this morning. I had a sleepless night, and I don't feel starving now. The last weeks were for gruelling training sessions, I even was careless about twisting my ankle the other day. That was a bit of painful, but nothing compared to my pride when I'll be certainly finished in first place.

My father's car just brakes opposite the Olympic Stadium. He looks at me warmly, and gives a hint of a soft smile. It makes me think that he is sure about my success too.

He wishes me good luck, and my way to thank is kissing his cheek. He is the only one who looks beyond my whims; he knows who the true Lili is for real.

The enthusiasm of the crowd gets on my nerves as I get out of our car. I know that most people trust this competition is in my hands, since I really hate losing.

My fellow gymnasts, and also my rivals, try to cheer me up by saying cynical or genuine words, I couldn't tell one from other. I've always been a perfect rival regarding gymnastics, that's why they talk about me behind my back. Because my father is a respectable and well-known business man, they even feel jealous in this world where prestige is always an important weapon.

On my way to the changing room, I find the media, disturbing me and asking how I feel a few minutes before the competition. I answer gently, smiling, saying that there's nothing I should worry about.

When I'm ready, I join the queue with other girls, and we wait when our turn comes.

Don't realize how long I've been here until I'm called. Then the jury carefully looks at me, since they expect something outstanding from me. I start my gymnastic routine as the music plays, and don't have enough time to make out my father's face among the crowd.

Every spin of my body is driven by beauty and elegance; it looks delicate like porcelain, but I let the energy inside me grow. I think of nothing else, just remember myself training gymnastics in the mirror at home. Loud applauses around wake me up from my dream.

The second time I'm called is when I got the gold medal. My father's tears are about to run down his face for bliss, and it has the same effect on me. Nothing stands on our way, so I run to hold him at once.

Media is after us again as we leave the stadium. Because I finished in first place, they want an exclusive. However, I don't know what exactly is happening, a strange feeling presses my heart, and soon, I want to be alone with dad at home.

He is about to start the car, but the sound of a bullet ends our silence. I desperately cry as my father hits the steering wheel, unconscious. I notice his right shoulder is bleeding, and he's still breathing too.

Tears turn my sight blurry; even so I get out asking for help. The street is empty, but I keep running, thinking that maybe could luckily find somebody.

A few miles away from the incident, an unknown man's hand covers my mouth, making me uneasy to breath. Then I understand why my father has been shot.

I put a struggle, but it doesn't make a difference, and he aggressively pushes me into a white car.

Next to me, I hardly see a man who wears dark glasses, giving an order to start, and I sob for pain more than fear.

After remember they shot my father, I feel weak, wanting to give up. Then a desire of revenge burns inside me. Dad is in danger, and don't know how long I will have to wait without him in whenever they are taking me. I must do something.

If he was here, I'm sure he'd rather me to play a damsel in distress until the Interpol or FBI found me. He thinks of me like a kind lady, but there isn't room for good manners now, besides, no one will tell him.

I kick the man's chest until he is unconscious and the crystal broken, and open the door at once. I don't think about it twice, just jump out of the car. Then fall over, rolling in the highway.

I swiftly stand up. The sky is clear, that's why the sunlight lets me see two shadows behind me.

I block on impulse the first attempt to hit me as I turn around. Take advantage of my gymnastic spins, turning them into a lethal weapon. If my father or somebody else wasn't here to protect me, I don't mind doing by myself.

Make one of those men cough up blood as I kick his jaw, and then I do the same on his face, smashing his dark glasses.

The other man attempts to charge at me, but I deftly spin through the air. Let my anger rise as I'm behind him, and then I twist his arm and floor him by kicking his nape.

Once defeated, I look at them, not surprised at all. I had never broken somebody's bones before and seen real blood neither, but in particular, I didn't know how enjoyable for me could be winning a fight.

My appearance is a doll of porcelain's, so delicate and innocent, that anyone would hardly believe what I have done, however, realized I don't want to be protected anymore. The art of fighting has also made that doll unbreakable, and I love it, not for revenge but I was meant to have a secret skill.

I've heard my father has an important rival living in San Francisco; he could be a chance to show myself where my new fighting style is getting me.

The same way I have won the gymnastics competition, I'm ready to win any fight in tournaments.


End file.
